Miraculous truth or dare
by Knight1908
Summary: Marinette and some friends play a game of truth or dare at her place, but will everything be alright when one gets real embarrassed by one quesion?
1. Chapter 1

"Alright, truth or dare Juleka?" asked Alya as they sat in Marinette's room. Marinette, Adrien, Rose, Nino, Mylene, Ivan, Alix, and Kim were also there.

"Truth," said Juleka.

"Is it true that the person you have a crush on is in this room?" asked Alya with a mischievous smile.

"Ye, Yes," said Juleka as she used her hair to cover her face. This also hid the fact that Rose had a jealous expression from her.

"Why you getting embarrassed, you're the one that chose this game," said Alya.

"Don't tease her to much, Alya," said Marinette who knew that she could push to much.

"Alright, it's your turn, Juleka," said Alya.

"Nino, truth or dare?" asked Juleka as she continued to hide behind her bangs.

"Dare," said Nino with a brave face.

"I dare you to kiss Alya," said Juleka. Both Nino and Alya's eyes went wide as everyone looked at Juleka out of surprise.

"Nice payback," whispered Rose. Nino then kissed Alya on the cheek.

"Guess that will do," said Juleka as she watched the two turn even a deeper shade of red.

"Adrien, truth or dare?" asked Nino.

"I'll go truth," said Adrien with a confident smile.

"Is it true that you and Marinette have been dating for the last few weeks?" asked Nino.

"Yes," said Adrien as both he and Marinette looked away from each other. The rest of the group was smiling while laughing at their reactions.

"Ok, if this is how we're going to play it; Rose, truth or dare?" asked Adrien as he cleared his throat.

"Truth," said Rose.

"Is the person you like in this room?" asked Adrien.

"I, I, I'm done playing," said Rose as she quickly got up and ran out to Marinette's balcony.

"Nice going," said Mylene as everyone stared him down, even Marinette was mad.

"Oh come one, I was just doing what everyone else had," said Adrien.


	2. Chapter 2

A few minutes later, Juleka had gone out to see if Rose was alright.

"That Adrien Agreste has no tact, huh?" asked Juleka as she stood next to Rose at the guardrail.

"That question gets tough to answer when the person you like is in the room," said Rose without looking at her.

"Oh, so you do have someone you like," said Juleka as a depressed expression grew on her face this time.

"Which lucky guy is it?" asked Juleka as she turned away.

"It's not a guy," said Rose as a blush formed across her face. This caused the goth to whip around to look at her.

"Sorry, I thought you would like a guy because of the whole Prince Ali thing," said Juleka.

"I did like Prince Ali, but I found that I like this girl even more after words, because she didn't let the fact that I had been Princess Fragrance get in the way of our friendship," said Rose.

"Who ever this girl is, she would be lucky to have someone like you as a girlfriend," said Juleka.

"I'm talking about you, Juleka," said Rose as she finally looked at the goth. Juleka just looked at Rose as if she had grown a second head.

"I know that we're exact opposites of each other, but I can't help but have these feelings," said Rose as she averted eye contact yet again. However, she was shocked when Juleka spun her around and laid one onto her lips.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to kiss you," said Juleka as she pulled away with a large smile.

"Juleka," said a stunned Rose before she returned the kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

As the two were outside, the rest remained where they had been.

"I hope things are going alright out there," said Alix.

"If Rose gets akumatized because of me," said Adrien who was really worried. The girls had also forced him to wear Minnie Mouse ears as punishment.

"Relax, I don't think she was that upset," said Merinett. Even though she said that, there was always the chance she could be. The room then grew quiet as Rose and Juleka returned.

"I think the two of us are going to get out of here," said Juleka as they stood before them.

"If it's because of what I said I'm sorry," said Adrien.

"We're not leaving because of you, Adrien, my parents just told me to be home before it got dark," said Rose as she laughed a little from the ears.

"And I said that I'd walk her home," said Juleka who couldn't look at her friends.

"You might want to borrow a mirror first, Looks like Rose got some of her pink lipstick on you," said Alya as she pointed to the left of her mouth.

"Same with Juleka's purple lipstick," said Mylène. Both girls then blushed a deep red.

"We can explain!" said the two at the same time.

"No need, we knew you two liked each other, that's why we kept asking those questions to you," said Alya.

"Were we really that obvious?" asked Rose.

"Yeah, you were," said Merinette.

"Can you die from embarrassment?" asked Juleka who was fully hiding her face from them with her hair.

"Let's just get out of here, see you guys tomorrow," said Rose. After the two left, the others went back to the game.

The end.


End file.
